


Back to Somerset

by hslades



Series: Silver Linings Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius, Domestic Dramione, F/M, First Quidditch Game, Max Bletchley, Miles Bletchley is mentioned, Ollie Bletchley, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Silver Linings Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: It's time for a six month old Scorpius to go to his first Quidditch match. And his mum can also not wait to finally see his dad again. Silver Linings Universe
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Miles Bletchley/Cho Chang
Series: Silver Linings Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: Make it... Quidditch!





	Back to Somerset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own Comp at the Dumbledore's Armada discord server. Inspired by the toooooooooo cute gifset of Owen Farrell holding baby Tommy post the Ireland game last year. Which you can see [here](https://hslades.tumblr.com/post/188832804596/the-first-time-the-3-generations-of-farrell-were).  
> Beta work done by the lovely Kiwi

They had decided that once Scorpius was six months old, he’d be old enough to go to his first Quidditch game. Today, that day had arrived. It was a special day, and honestly, Hermione was quite excited to go to the match herself. Her enthusiasm wasn’t directed at the game itself. Rather, she couldn’t wait to see her boyfriend. Draco had been away for an entire week now, and even though she didn't want to admit it out loud, she had missed his pointy face. 

Hermione was nervously pacing near the floo of their townhouse, her shoes click-clacking against the marble floor, anticipating Cho and her two boys, Max and Ollie. She gently bounced Scorpius in her arms, in an attempt to soothe him. Hermione had called her friend a few days ago apprehensive how a 6-month-old would fare on a Quidditch stand. Luckily, Cho had offered to accompany her and show her all the spaces she had used when her boys were young.

“Mummy, it’s so much bigger than our house,” Max, the oldest of the Bletchley children burst out of the fireplace, making a bee-line towards Hermione, his mother quickly following, pulling her other son, Ollie, with her. When he saw her with a sleeping Scorpius in her arms he quickly apologized. “I’m sorry, Auntie Hermione, I didn’t mean to wake Scorpius.”

Hermione laughed at his apology. “It’s okay, Max. Look he’s still asleep.” She shifted the still sleeping Scorpius in her arms so Max could see he hadn’t disturbed his peaceful sleep.

“Their house is bigger, Max, because Uncle Draco likes his houses big,” Cho laughed. “They say people do that when they have to compensate for something.” Cho winked at Hermione.

“Oh, he doesn’t have to,”

“Are you ready to head to Somerset?” she asked when she got both her sons in order.

“I think I’ve got everything.” Hermione started pacing once more, “Diapers, baby formula, warm clothing.”

“You’re a witch, Hermione,” Cho rolled her eyes, “plus they’ve got a family room at Mills Park if you need anything, in case the game takes too long.”

“They do?” Hermione asked perplexedly, “I’ve never noticed when I worked there.”

“I bet you were busy looking at other things back then,” Cho said, as she grabbed one of the bags Hermione had laid out on the couch. “Let’s go, boys!”

They arrived at the special family arrivals room of the National Quidditch Stadium at the Mills Park Estate. Hermione had not been in the stadium since Scorpius was born. Choosing instead to stay home and listen to the games over the Wizarding Wireless while doing housework until Scorpius was old enough to join her.

The group swiftly made it to their personal suite up in the stands. Hermione clutched Scorpius close to her chest, she had forgotten how high up the box was. She had a clear view over the entire pitch. Even though she knew the box was warded, she couldn’t help but think of what would happen if Scorpius fell from the box.

When they settled down in the box and waited for the match to begin she couldn’t help but feel the nervousness for Draco built in her gut. She knew he would be currently sitting in the locker rooms trying to hide his nervousness to his teammates.

“It’s daddy!” Ollie squeaked as the England team made its way out of the tunnel. The players flew around the pitch, Draco and Miles made sure to pass closely by their box.

Draco’s face turned into an expression of sheer joy when he finally spotted her and Scorpius. The sleeping blonde baby opened his eyes at that moment, spotting his father's laughing face. Making Scorpius smile broadly and propel his small arms in an attempt to reach his father.

The moment between the small family broke when Miles nudged his teammate, and semi dragged him towards the rest of the team setting up for the National Anthems.

During the anthems, Hermione locked eyes with Draco, and she held his gaze for the entire song, trying to send him all the emotions she was feeling just through her eyes.

Ireland was always a fervent opponent, and this game was no exception. With the way the chasers and keeper were abused by the opposing beaters, Hermione was hoping for Miles to get through unscathed but also was relieved that Draco wasn’t in the heat of that battle. Every time a bludger came a little bit too close to Miles, Hermione couldn’t help but look over at Cho. The other witch, however, didn’t seem to be bothered or even flinch by the apparent danger her husband was in.

“It’s just part of the international game,” she said after she caught Hermione watching her once again. “I couldn’t stop playing to make sure he was alright back when I played, and in the end, he was always okay. So, I’ve just decided he’s going to be okay now. And the game is way too exciting to worry about Miles.”

The last statement was one Hermione couldn’t agree with. She only ever watched quidditch games for her loved ones, and she couldn’t help but glance over at where Draco was every other minute just to check if he were doing alright and unscathed. It was more exciting for her to know if Draco was safe than to know how many quaffles Roger Davies could get past the keeper.

Contrary to what Hermione had thought, Scorpius acted like a dream baby. He was either on her lap or in the little cot an England staff member had brought up to the box for her, calmly watching the game.

“He really is a perfect baby, isn’t he?” Cho chimed in as she watched Scorpius peacefully propped up on Hermione’s lap, his silver eyes following the colours flashing around the pitch.

“He isn’t normally this good, just this morning he was screaming and crying because he wanted attention,” Hermione said mindlessly playing with Scorpius’ tiny hands while once again glancing up at Draco, spotting him hundreds of feet up in the sky.

“I think it’s the colours,” Cho said, “Mum said Max and Ollie also were quiet while watching our matches at that age.”

“Seems logical, or he’s already obsessed with Quidditch just like his dad.” Hermione nervously laughed. She was slightly dreading the day Scorpious would ask for a broom, or the day Draco would decide to buy him one for Christmas. 

“Very possible,” Cho said laughing, looking over at her two sons fully immersed into the game playing out in front of them.

As the game dragged on into the evening, a staff member of the England Quidditch team came to set up a buffet in their private box.

“Can’t Draco just catch that damn snitch; I don’t want to go to the hassle of getting the boys to take a nap in the family room. It will be a bloodbath.” Cho whined as they stood at the buffet table and out of earshot of the two younger boys.

“I feel you, don’t get me wrong, I can get through a Quidditch game. But not this long and not when I feel like Scorpius can just start acting up any second.” Hermione glanced over at the cot where Scorpius was currently peacefully asleep.

“You just want that man of yours safely on the ground.” Cho pointed out.

“Can you blame me?” She asked, and as if to emphasise the point, Draco sped down towards the grass at high speed breaking from his routine cycles around the pitch high above the chasers. Making Hermione breath catch, she wouldn't dare leave her eyes off him. 

“No, he sure is a daredevil.” Cho agreed. “Has he got it?”

Draco pulled on his broom and swiftly made rounds on the pitch just a couple of feet above the ground.

“No, he’s just circling now, climbing back up,” Hermione said, turning her attention back to the food on the buffet table.

“Damnit,” Cho cursed, “Come on, Malfoy, get that stupid snitch!”

However, the cursing did not help. Long after dinner was served, and both women and children have been properly fed, the snitch was yet to be caught. All the boys were soundly sleeping in their respective cots. Scorpius had just fallen asleep in her lap watching Draco zoom around the pitch. Putting Max and Ollie to bed took a bit more hassle, but Cho managed to expertly put them to sleep as she used to catch the snitch. Hermione and Cho had made themselves comfortable on their seats with a blanket and a bottle of wine, chatting and catching up, not really focusing on the game. 

Suddenly, Cho shot up from her seat,“I think he’s seen it, Hermione!” Cho almost screamed. A whole buzz of commotion seemed to run through the stadium. 

Hermione's eyes darted around to locate Draco, and when she finally found him, she saw him purposely flying towards the Ireland goalposts. Zigzagging to dodge the barrage of bludgers the Ireland beaters were sending his way.

Draco came to an abrupt stop, and Hermione was sure she could see his triumphant smirk on his face before he even raised his hand to show the snitch. Soon, the whole stadium burst at the seams from excitement and the other England players were flooding towards him.

After a while Draco was able to peel himself away from his celebrating teammates and made a bee-line straight for the box Hermione and Cho were sitting in.

“Hello, love,” Draco said, as he hovered in front of their box. “How was your day?”

Between the end of the match and Draco appearing at their box, Hermione had picked up Scorpius from his cot. “Well, I’ve waited around for my boyfriend to do his job and not get injured in the process,” Hermione smirked.

“Very funny,” Draco rolled his eyes. “And Scorp?”

“He seemed to enjoy it when he was awake,” Hermione said looking down at their son, who was looking at his dad with his bright silver eyes, tiny arms reaching out for him.

“Can I hold him?” Draco asked hovering closer, holding out his arms to take the still sleeping Scorpius from her.

“Not here,” Hermione shielded Scorpius away from his hands, “I’m not letting you hold him this high up in the sky. I’ll meet you pitchside,” she said resolutely, making her way to the door to make her way down.

Once she reached the edge of the pitch, Draco was already waiting for her. “Can I stay on my broom or do I need to get both feet on the ground?” he asked grinning broadly.

“Get off?” Hermione pleaded. “I can’t give you a hug when you’re on a broom.”

Draco swiftly got off his broom and enveloped them both in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Hermione mumbled into his chest.

Draco tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “I’ve missed you too.”

When he released her, he reached for Scorpius and Hermione finally let Draco hold him. “And I’ve missed you too, little guy,” Scorpius seemed to be fully awake by now. He was lively babbling away and Draco talking back to him as if he were holding a full conversation with their son.

Looking at her little family, Hermione couldn’t help but smile.

  
  
  



End file.
